


Holy Ground

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Short Stories [7]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Break Ups and Getting Back Together, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Longing, Possibly Unrequited Love, RED album, Song Lyrics, Taylor Swift Lyrics, Uncertain relationship, Unrequited Love, also includes hazel eyes by kelly clarkson for some reason, holy ground, how do you feel about me, song story, story based on red lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: One night at a party Taylor encounters Karlie Kloss and from that moment on everything changes.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855048
Kudos: 15





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I wrote this back in reputation era and never got around to finishing it. For past Me's sake I cleaned it up and am posting it. I'm not really into this style of writing currently, but I didn't want old me's effort wasted so I hope it's a fun ride. I'm sure old me had fun writing it.

Starlight/Girl at Home

I can still remember that first night like it was yesterday.

I can’t remember what song was playing when I walked in, but I remember the way it looked.

Lights were strung across the ceiling making it look like starlight. The whole place was dressed to the nines and most everyone was dancing. Then she walked in…

I’m sipping my champagne, almost choking on it as I let out a gasp when I catch sight of her. I never saw her coming and I know I’ll never be the same.

She’s dancing with a man, but all I see is her. She looks like she’s made of starlight.

Beside me, my friend notices my reaction as she gently pats my back.

“You like the song that much, huh?”

I don’t feel like I can tell her the real reason for my reaction as I play along, “Oh my, what a marvelous tune.”

I’ve seen photos of Karlie Kloss. We’ve exchanged a few tweets, but this is my first time seeing her in person.

The photos do little to capture her full beauty.

Across the room I notice a man watching me. I can tell by the look in his eyes what he wants. I turn away in signal to him that I’m not interested.

I know the look well. What it means. I also know he has a girl at home. Everybody knows that. But everybody also knows that facts like these mean little to him when he decides he wants to chase the newest thing. All while she waits up for him as he takes her for granted.

He’s the kind of guy that makes me sad. Sick.

“He’s handsome,” states my friend, also noticing the man’s attention.

It might be a fine proposition, if I were a stupid girl. And sure, I might go with it, if I hadn’t once been just like her.

That’s why I’m alone today.

When I turn around the man is behind me. He smiles as he tries to make polite conversation. But I can see where he’s wanting this to go.

He especially makes it clear as his phone goes off. I see her name on the screen, but he doesn’t even play at wanting to reply as he turns off his phone. Now he thinks we’re alone. But in my mind she’s right there with us, looking at me with that same aching I saw in my own eyes.

“Please don’t take him from me.”

I make an excuse to get away, but a few minutes later I find him by my side again. First he’s a full body away from me, but as the night moves on he moves closer and closer, crossing so many lines as he makes jokes about things a man with a girlfriend should never say.

I don’t know her, but I feel responsibility to do what’s upstanding and right, regardless of his morals. His feelings on what is right and wrong have little bearing on my decisions.

I don’t even pretend at being flattered as I tell him point blank, “I’m not interested. You have a girlfriend and I’m not looking to be anyone’s exception.”

Instead of taking the hint he laughs.

Does he actually think I’m joking?

How do I get this fly to buzz off without having to smash him? In this culture it’s hard for a woman to say no without being painted as a bitch. Even if the man can’t/won’t take a hint.

‘There you are.”

I feel an arm slide into mine as I turn to see Karlie sparkling beside me. She gives the man a smile before turning to me, “We’re heading out now. You promised you would come.”

I haven’t spoken to her once this night, but the twinkle in her eyes tells me that she’s come to my rescue. I smile back before turning to the man, “Goodnight.”

“Can I get your number before you go?”

The audacity.

Karlie rattles off a number on my behalf before pulling me away. The spark in her eyes tells him he just lost the girl. A smile comes to my own lips as we walk away arm in arm.

To make sure the guy doesn’t follow, Karlie has me join her in the taxi. At the destination I stay inside, waiting to give the driver my address.

Before I can Karlie peeks her head back in.

“Aren’t you coming?”

I start to argue, to remind her I wasn’t actually invited, that it was all just a ruse, but her radiant smile stops the words as I slowly slide out of the cab. Her and some model friends are meeting up at a club. I feel out of place as I don’t know any of them, but Karlie quickly makes me feel included as she introduces me to them. She even goes so far as to say by my side the whole night.

After my break up I never expected to have fun at the gala, but thanks to Karlie it’s the best night. And the “after party”—I’ll never forget how we moved.

We take a break at one point, just the two of us, as we take a seat on the side lines. We get to talking and I find myself opening up about intimate things. She listens politely before saying, “Look at you, worrying too much about things you can’t change. You’ll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way.”

Her carefree smile makes my heart skip a beat.

I don’t know how to reply and I don’t have to think as she takes my hand and pulls me back onto the floor. There we dance as I let myself dream impossible dreams.

_____

_____

Treacherous/State of Grace

We’re walking fast through traffic lights. Through busy streets and busy lives. But it feels like it’s just the two of us.

Her friends decided to go to another club when Karlie got a craving for pancakes. I didn’t feel like more clubbing and before I could give my goodnights she swept me away with her. It’s late and I’d be smart to walk away, but she’s quicksand. I can’t even decide if it’s my choice to go with her or if I’m just being swept away.

She holds my hand and I feel like if she let go I might float away.

Karlie orders the pancakes to go. We take them back to my place as it’s close by. We don’t head into my apartment but go up to the roof as we eat our late breakfast and watch the sunrise together.

Instead of sleeping we dream of what life could be as we forget about the heartbreaks. We are alone. No pasts. Our slates are clean. It’s just us, twin fire signs, four blue eyes.

“So you’re not a saint,” states Karlie, “So you’ve chosen the wrong guy on occasion. We’ve all been there. We’ve all loved in shades of wrong. But we learn to live with the pain.”

Leaning back, she looked up at the remaining stars as she said, “You know mosaics are one of the most beautiful creations and it’s made up of broken glass. Our hearts, no matter how broken, can become just as beautiful. Real love is brave and wild. Until then we may feel alone with our changing minds till we fall in love till it hurts or bleeds or fades in time.”

I want to believe that the pain will fade, but whenever I close my eyes—I see her face. The image startles me as my heart quivers in my chest.

She notices me shake as she moves in closer, sharing her body heat. Then she sweeps her arm across the glowing sky as she says, “Just think of this as the golden age of something good and right and real. Of something new. A state of grace.”

I’m still considering her words as I hear her close the lid of her carry out. As she starts to leave I hear the sound of my own voice asking her to stay. Her eyebrows lift as she turns back to look at me.

Everyday leading up to this his name has echoed through my mind, but since she took my arm I haven’t thought of him once.

She seems to sense what is going on as she silently motions with her hand for me to follow. I find myself following because in that moment I’ll do anything she says even if she only says it with her hands.

We head down to my apartment to watch the sun rise from my couch. The sun is shining through the window but she’s the brightest thing in the room as my eyes fix on her. We talk more as I feel myself moving closer to her. She moves in as well.

Her lips are close to mine but we don’t touch. I can feel the air between our mouths, the scent of her makes my head spin. When the gravity becomes too much we lean in.

____

____

22/Holy Ground

I don’t expect to hear from her again.

I’ve become so weary of love that I don’t even trust it to last overnight.

But the next day I get a text, “It feels like the perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes.”

I smile at the carefree tone. Though I swore I was going to stay holed up in my room after the gala, I find myself standing in front of the mirror as I pick out an outfit.

Staring at my reflection my expression reminds me this is only the rebound, nothing I felt the night before was real. She doesn’t really know me and I don’t really know anything about her.

But I want to.

I finish dressing and head out.

Karlie is at the door of the club. She waves me over, beaming like the sun.

I don’t know whether to ask her about this morning. Before I can decide she links her arm with mine. She must see the concern in my eyes as she tells me, with a confident smile, “Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you.”

Inside the club we join her friends again. One of her friends is also dealing with a recent breakup. As one group of friends tries to console her with talking and drinking, the other half goes to the dance floor to shake off the blues.

We’re happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. It’s miserable and magical.

“Tonight’s the night to forget about him,” says one of the girls, “Forget about the deadlines, everything that is weighing you down and let go. Be free.”

I don’t notice when it happens, but at some point I realize that Karlie and I are the only ones left on the dance floor. All her friends have done to the side to drink or dance with strangers.

My heart is pounding as I start away from the floor. Karlie follows, taking my arm as she diverts my course from joining the others.

“Where are we going?”

The twinkle in her eyes says trouble, but I realize no matter what—I’ve got to follow. I have to have her.

We end up ditching the whole scene as we end up dreaming instead of sleeping.

It’s late and feels like we have this big wide city to ourselves. We drown out the busy noises with whoops and hollers and for the first time I realize I have something I don’t want to lose.

This person. This stranger. I need her.

It feels like we’re moving on New York time. Fast and free. We skip conversations we already know. Our hearts take off faster than a green light go and I find she fits into the poems of my heart like a perfect rhyme.

The sun is already up by the time we part ways.

I know I’m being silly, acting like a high school girl with a crush, but I can’t stop myself from dreaming. The whole day I find myself reminiscing on the other day. A simple sip of coffee takes me away back to that first glance.

I can’t help it: I’ve been swept away.

On my lunch break I swing by her place to leave a note with a joke we made our first day. As I head out I realize that yet again I’m putting my heart out there without any concern for how it might be returned to me.

I realize it’s best I don’t pause or I might look down and realize that where I’m standing is holy ground.

____

____

Everything has changed/All to well

All I know when I wake up is everything has changed.

And even though it’s scary and uncertain, I feel as if I know something I didn’t before.

We’ve only spent less than eighteen hours together, but all I see now when I close my eyes is a pair of blue-green eyes and her smile. My head tells me to run, but in the back of it all I feel like I just want to know her better.

All she has to says is hello and I feel like I’ve come home. All I feel in my stomach is butterflies. The beautiful kind. Making up for lost time, taking flight telling me everything is going to be alright.

We only just met, but I feel like I’ve missed her all this time.

This time I call her up and invite her in hopes that she’ll let me know that it’s not all in my mind. That I’m not the only one that wants to know her better.

We meet up and halfway through she invites me on a road trip over the weekend.

I agree and the next day we are driving away on our adventure. Something about it feels like home. We’re singing in the car, getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves fall around us, falling down like pieces into place. I lift my hands trying to catch them. To grab a piece of this moment in time.

Karlie is driving and at one point she almost runs a red light because she’s looking at me. She smiles and laughs it off, but the whole thing makes my heart quicken.

On this journey she teaches me about her past, making me feel like she thinks her future is me. At night, we’re filled with so much energy that we spend the entire evening dancing around in the refrigerator light.

___

___

Red/ Stay Stay Stay

Loving Karlie is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street.

I should have known something that started so fast would end just as suddenly.

Everything about my life is splashed on the news front page. It’s not about me but it affects me as the image on the page displays Karlie kissing another girl.

Touching her was like realizing all I ever wanted was right there in front of me. Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your favorite song.

But as I stare at the image I realize—I don’t know her at all. I don’t even know who we are.

If we were going out we would have broken up when Karlie got home that night. Seeing her makes me so mad I throw my phone across the room at her.

“What does this mean?”

I expect some dramatic turn away as she picks up the phone. As she sees the image displayed there. Instead she stays.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

All I hear is the same excuses that I heard from him. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there’s no right answer.

I regretted ever falling for him and I’m starting to wonder if the same is true for her. I Wish I’d never started because now I know how strong love can be.

Since she won’t leave I make the turn away as I head back to my room, slamming the door behind me before sliding down to the ground where I cry.

The thought of losing her is blue like I’ve never known. Thinking of how much I’ll miss her is dark grey and I feel all alone. How can I ever forget her? It’s like trying to forget someone you never met.

Loving her is red.

That night memories of our time together comes in flashbacks and echoes. I toss and turn and tell myself that it’s time now—I have to let go. I can’t do this again. I can’t hold onto something that isn’t mine.

But as the sun shines across the ceiling I realize that moving on from her is impossible. Not when I can still see it all in my head—burning red.

That first meeting. That first night. It’s all spinning round in my head, flashing in my mind like burning red.

When the clock hits seven I leave my room. I expect her to be gone, but I find her sitting on the couch. As the floorboards creak beneath my feet she turns to look at me. Reaching to her side she picks up a helmet, putting it on before coming over to me.

“I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. Can we talk?”

I don’t respond. My throat is too tight with emotion to speak. She takes it as a go ahead as she holds out my phone to me. I never took it back after throwing it at her.

“I’m not going to make an excuse for this. She kissed me and I didn’t stop her. I only saw it as a simple goodnight kiss. All I was really thinking about was how I wanted to come home to you, to be with you. By the time I got home I’d completely forgotten about it. I even forgot about it as soon as it happened, because all I could think about was you. I know you’re mad, but you are the only one I think about Taylor. Don’t push me away. I think it’s best if we both stay and work this out.”

I want to believe her, but I’ve been burned before.

When I tell her I just need time and space her shoulders sink like a weight has suddenly been placed on them.

____

____

The Last Time/Almost Do

We’re on a break, but everywhere I go I see her.

I pass a jewelry store and something about it catches my eye. When I step back to look I see a photo of her.

I almost call her then and there, but I don’t.

At night I sit by the window staring out at the city. The city we once ran wild through. At this time of night she’s probably still up. Is she looking out the window as well? Is she thinking about me?

Before I realize what I’m doing my hand has picked up my phone and my finger has pressed her number. But I stop myself before hitting dial. It takes everything in me not to call her.

I wish I could run to her.

Does she know how many times I have to stop myself from doing so?

Every day I almost do.

As each day passes does she think I’m moving on from her? Or that I hate her? She must. Each time she reaches out I never reply.

Does it occur to her that I can’t say hello and risk another heartbreak? Another forever goodbye.

At night I dream that things are back to the way they were before. She touches my face and asks if I want to try again. Even in my dreams I stop myself, but every time I almost do.

A week into our break my friend is scrolling through a news feed when something catches my eye. I tell her to go back.

It’s an article on Karlie and her newest “friend.” She’s away on a photo shoot and there are images of her and girl in intimate settings. Several images of them lying out on the beach with Karlie applying sunscreen to the girl’s back. The two eating out with Karlie sharing a bite of food.

Even though I’m trying not to think about her, I know when she comes back to town.

The day she’s back I find her at my door just like all those times before. Back when things weren’t so confusing and I wasn’t wondering where I stood.

‘What are you doing here?”

I don’t mean to sound as harsh as I do. I mean to sound hurt. To sound broken so that she will take me in her arms like she did all those times before. But she keeps her distance as she tells me, “I’m not sure how I got here.”

I don’t look her in the eyes for fear that they might say something other than “all roads lead me here to you.”

She starts asking me about how I’ve been, but when I keep my answers blunt she finally comes out with it, “You saw the photos. I thought you might have, but I want to tell you it’s not what you think.”

She wears her best apology, but I’ve been here before. I could let her in again just to watch her go, disappearing when she comes back.

I try to play hard to get, but I know she can see it in my eyes—the aching, the wish to start over. I can’t hide it. Now when it’s just her and me.

With her I’m always an open book.

“Why Karlie? Why do you break my heart in the blink of an eye?”

I can tell by her expression she can see the deeper meaning in my words. I want her to put my name at the top of her list. I want to be the one she’s photographed with, the only one. But this is the last time I’ll ask it.

I can’t risk another goodbye.

___

___

Lucky One/I knew you were trouble

I go to the awards show alone. Everybody looks so pretty. Everybody looks so cool. But all I can think is how much better she would look if she were there with me.

There are couples and I wonder if they are happy.

Do they have fights?

Do they wonder if the other person loves them with all their heart?

Or do they even worry about those things?

All I can think about is her.

After the award show they interview me about all my accomplishments.

“You must feel so lucky,” states the interviewer, “It’s all big black cars and Riviera views for you.”

But my date, or lover as the papers want to call him, doesn’t even know me.

You’re so pretty,” states another reporter.

But I don’t feel pretty, I just feel used. But most of all I’m confused.

What is love without her?

I latch onto him only because he’ll help me feel something. Even if it’s only pain.

I know he’s trouble as soon as he walks in, but at this point I don’t care. Every day is a kaleidoscope of memories. It keeps coming back, but she never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw her this would happen.

I’m so used to the goodbyes I expect them even before the hello comes.

Will I ever feel again like I did with her? I don’t know if I should. I thought I’d been hurt before, but this wound feels deeper and more permanent. I think the worst part about losing her was losing myself. She was a part of me.

He doesn’t care about any of that and I guess that’s what I like about him. With him I can just be wild and free. But when I break down and cry he’s not around. He takes a step back and pretends he doesn’t know the reason why I’m drowning. I guess he wouldn’t know. No one really knew how hard I feel for Karlie.

Even when I’m with him, laughing and carrying on like I’m in love, a moment grabs me where the saddest fear creeps in that she never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything.

I’ve heard from whispers on the street that she’s moved on. Am I just another notch in her belt to her? Is that all I’ll ever be?

She was long gone when she met me and I guess the joke is on me.

I don’t know if you ever know who you are until you lose who you are. And in losing her I lost everything.

___

___

Never Getting back together/Hazel eyes

Seems like just yesterday she was a part of me.

I stood so tall when she was there.

I felt so strong. With her arms around me everything felt right. I felt unbreakable. Like nothing could go wrong.

Then everything did.

Now I can’t breathe. Can’t sleep. I’m barely hanging on.

Once again I’m torn into pieces. Can’t deny it. Can’t pretend. I thought she was the one. I’m broken up all the way to my core and she’ll never see me cry. Never see the tears behind these blue eyes.

I told her everything. I opened up and let her in like I hadn’t anyone before. She made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that remains is what I pretend to be. There’s nothing left of me since I gave my all to her.

But I can’t hate her and I blame myself for everything that happened.

I turn on the TV and just the flash of her face on the screen kills me inside. When I’m alone I don’t stop myself and I let the tears flow. Only when I’m in public do I keep the tears in check. But they are still falling on the inside. She’ll never know that. Never see the tears I cry. 

I don’t know why I’m still with him. Maybe it’s just because I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts. But when we haven’t seen each other for a month he says he needs space.

Like, what?

Then a day later he calls me up and says, “Baby, I miss you and I swear I’m gonna change. Trust me.”

That lasts for like, what, a day? And really, at this point, I’m just exhausted. When he asks I tell him we are never getting back together. He begs and pleads and tries to talk my friends into talking him up to me, but I ignore them all.

I know what it feels like to think we’d last forever. Even when he fights and tells me never to say never. But I tell him to go away and find some peace of mind with some indie record “that’s much cooler than mine.” Because we’re over. And we’re never getting back together. Like ever.

I cry over it, but not because of him.

___

___

Sad Beautiful Tragic/The Moment I knew

Words. How little they mean when you’re a little too late.

In my dreams we still meet in warm conversations, but when I wake up alone in a different city than her.

Time is taking its sweet time erasing you.

Selena tells me, “You don’t look happy” and I wonder if you have any demons that haunt you in the night. Do they look like me? All my demons look like you.

I’m still hopeful. I know I shouldn’t be. And long I will wait, but she never comes.

She never kisses me or tries to fix it. She never orders me to just try and listen. I never get a chance to hang up on her.

But I can’t give up on the life we just can’t get back.

I guess we fell apart in the usual way. And now the story has dust on every page.

Does she think about it now? Because I do.

I see her face in every crowd. Even when I try not to.

At night I got out with the girls and dance while thinking about all that we’ve been through. I don’t really want to dance without her. But tonight I’m going to dance as if she were in the room.

It’s not healthy. I know that. But I can’t help it.

I’m still in love with her.

My friends know something I wrong and they promise something special for my birthday. The whole time I expect her to burst through the door with that, “Baby, I’m right here smile.”

If she did it would feel like a million little shining stars had just aligned and I would be happy.

But I’ve got my eye on the door and a forced smile on my face waiting for her to talk in. But she never does.

People ask me how I’ve been and I force a smile as I remember back to when we were still together and how you promised something special for this day. How you said you’d be here. But that was before the break. Before everything ended.

The decorations are beautiful. The food is delicious. But there’s one thing missing and that’s the moment I know.

Hours pass by and I want to be alone. But some of your friends are there. It was my mistake inviting them. They always seem to know when there’s something wrong. They follow me down the hall and there in the bathroom I try not to fall apart as the feeling starts to sink in as I hopelessly say, “She said she’d be here.”

They ask me who, but I know they know. Everyone knows by now. But what do you say when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know. And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn’t show?

They get me cleaned up and take me back to the party. There they stand around me singing “Happy Birthday to you” but there is one thing missing and that is the moment I know.

You’re not coming.

And you never will.

___

___

Begin again/come back be here

It must be because of the party that you find out.

I get a text the next day asking me to meet you.

My heart leaps as soon as I see your number come up. I had to erase your name from my phone, but I still know the number even after all these months.

I guess that’s how I know I’m still not over you.

One of the many ways.

I take a deep breath in the mirror before heading out.

Walking into the restaurant I expect you to be late. Why would you want to come early?

But you got here early and stand and wave. I walk to you.

You pull out my chair and help me in and you don’t know how nice it is. But I do.

Things start out strained as we don’t know where to start. But then you lean down and come back with a box in your hand.

“I got this for you. You can return it if you don’t like it.”

It’s a jewelry box. A simple gold necklace. I delay my reaction to the gift as I pick up the receipt. The date catches my eye as I realize she bought this gift before our breakup. And she kept it around.

I’ve been spending the last eight months thinking all lover ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café I watch it begin again.

After that things relax and before we know it we're both laughing like its old times. She throws her head back laughing like a little kid and I feel my heart leap at the sound. It’s strange that she thinks I’m funny because no one before ever did.

We tell stories and she can tell I’m coming off a little shy. Does she know the reason? I do.

We walk down the block to my car and I almost invite her over. But we start talking about the movies her family watches every single Christmas. I let her talk about that and as I bask in her smile I let the past stay in the past as I watch everything begin again.

She says it in a simple way, 4 AM the second day, “How strange that I don’t know you at all.”

We stumble through a long goodbye, one last kiss, then she catches her flight, right when I was just about to fall.

From that first day I told myself not to get attached. I was only seeing her as a kind of final goodbye. But in my mind I play it back and that’s when the feeling sinks in: I don’t want to miss her like this. Not anymore. Not again.

But I also don’t want to need her this way.

But I feel it. The delicate beginning rush. The feeling you can know so much, without knowing anything at all. And now I can’t let this go. Not now that I know what it feels to live without her. to try to live without her.

I never should have played it so nonchalant.

I go through the rest of the day, but I find myself looking into every taxi cab as I hope to find her inside. But no cab and no busy street will bring her back to me.

I wish she had taken me with her.

I thought last time was hard, but this is falling in love in the cruelest way. This is falling for her when she is worlds away.

When I’m in New York, our city, I wish she were here. But she’s in London and I break down cause it’s not fair that she’s not around. 

___

___

September/Everything has changed

Just when I’m feeling the lowest I’ve ever felt I get a text.

“Do you remember the 28th night of September? Love was changing the mind of this pretender, chasing my clouds away. Our hearts were ringing in the key that our souls were singing as we danced the night away. Remember how the stars stole the night away? Please tell me you remember dancing in September.”

My hands are shaking as I press the reply button, “My thoughts are with you. Holding hands with your heart. To see you…Remember how we knew love was here to stay? Now December found the love that we shared in September. Remember the love that we shared today. Golden dreams were shiny days. But there never was a cloudy day.”

I dust off my highest hopes. All I knew was pouring rain, but everything has changed.

All I knew was goodbye, but now all I know is we said hello and everything changed. All I know is a new found grace all my days.

And her face.

All I know is since yesterday, everything has changed.


End file.
